


Late Night Meeting

by HanranDansa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: A Palace meeting gets delayed and Akira and Yusuke are left alone for things to get steamy





	Late Night Meeting

Yusuke sat in Akira’s room with him, waiting for the others to show up. It didn’t take long for either of them to get bored. With Akira being in hiding, he didn’t have much to do during the day anymore so he mostly just sat around if he wasn’t Helping Sojiro or hanging out with Futaba. 

Yusuke sighed. “Why are they taking so long?”

Akira shrugged. “I dunno. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Morgana today either. Wonder where he went off to.”

“Strange. He’s always with you.” Yusuke stretched and laid back on Akiras bead, The top of his head brushing against the side of Akiras leg. Akira glanced down at him, watching how his dark blue strands flowed onto the bed. Akira took his glasses off and folded them up, setting them on his desk.

“Mind if I change?” Akira asked. 

“Hm? No its okay.” Yusuke replied. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he sat up and played some games. He glanced up as Akira removed his shirt and pants, leaving his in his boxers until he had found a pair of sweats. Yusuke looked away abruptly after realizing he’d been gazing a little too long. 

“Are you okay? If it’s hot i can make it cooler, you look a bit flushed.” Akria said.

“Oh! N-no im okay.” Yusuke insisted. He glanced over at Akira’s bare chest and looked away again.

“Here, take these.” Akira pulled out some sweatpants from a box and tossed them his way. These are probably cooler than your uniform.”

“Are… you sure?” Yusuke stood and examined the pants. They were dark colored but light material. “Okay..” Yusuke hesitated for a moment before reaching for his belt.

“Are you alright?”

“I just… Don’t really change in front of people.” Yusuke said softly.

“Oh, if you’re shy i could just turn around and-”

“No! I mean, It’s fine. It’s silly for me to be nervous. After all, it’s just you here.” Yusuke paused once more before undoing his belt. “I’m sorry.” Yuske blushed lightly. 

“Sorry for what?” Akira tilted his head. Yusuke pulled his pants down and Akira suddenly glanced away. Yusuke hadn’t been wearing normal boxers, instead he was wearing a very… tight… pair of boxer briefs. They showed off just about every curve and shape and it didn’t help that Yusuke seemed a bit.. Well. Excited. Yusuke's face was lit up like a christmas tree. Yusuke pulled the pants up and unbuttoned his shirt, about to take it off when Akira stepped closer, grabbing his wrist.

“I um..” Yusuke started. “I’m sorry to be such a disgraceful guest. You shouldn’t have had to see me in such a state.” He cast his gaze towards the floor and let out a soft sigh. For his leader of all people to see him like this was embarrassing. 

Akira tilted the other’s chin up and looked in his eyes for a moment. “It clearly seems we’re gonna have some time before the other’s get here.” 

“Ah, yes..” Yusuke didn’t want to admit that he knew what the other was implying. “Should we discuss our next palace invasion ahead of time?” Yusuke was shaking.

“I was thinking we’d do something a bit more… physical.”

Yusuke’s eyes went wide and his gaze went straight to Akira. “W-what do you mean…?”

Akira smirked. He wasn’t sure where this boost of confidence came from, but he was going to commit. He took a step closer to Yusuke, palming his erection.

“Ah-!” Akira covered the other’s mouth.

“Be careful, the cafe is still open. Wouldn’t want a customer complaining.” 

Yusuke’s heart was racing. He never expected something like this to happen, let alone with Akira. Yusuke just nodded, unable to think of anything to say.

Akira pushed him down on the bed, spreading the sides of his school shirt open. Yusuke definitely wasn’t built but he had a nice toned body. Akira smiled up at the other who was beyond flustered. “Something wrong? Oh I’m sorry, you’d like me to take care of this.” Akira palmed Yusuke’s erection again, sending chills down the other’s spine.

“Oh? That sensitive to just a little pressure?” Akira pulled his underwear down by the waistband and Yusuke’s face lit up red as he was exposed to the other. “I wonder how sensitive you must be to something like this!”

Akira took a firm hold of the other, stroking slowly, teasing Yusuke. Yusuke took in a sharp breath and covered his mouth. “I wanna know something.” Akira said. “How often do you touch yourself Yusuke?”

The other shook his head vigorously.

“No?” Akira asked with a grin. “You don’t touch yourself? I think you’re lying. Look at how badly you want this. Your whole body is trembling. I could however just… stop!” Akira dropped his hold on the other mid-stroke and Yusuke grunted, tossing his head back. “Keep going? Is that what you’d like?” Akira smiled, loving the sight of Yusuke so helpless. “You’re gonna have to tell me, i have a lot of powers, but I can’t read minds.”

Yusuke took a deep breath before looking up at the other. “Are you gonna force me to say it..?”

“I want to hear you beg me to. The thought of seeing you so stressed and helpless fires me up.”

Yusuke’s eyes widened. He never imagined this kind of side to Akira to exist. “I want… I want you to touch me.” Yusuke felt so out of place. He couldn’t imagine he’d let this happen.

Akira let out a soft growl. “Perfect.”

Akira took a firm hold of Yusuke’s dick, stroking slowly, making sure to get him on edge. Yusuke muffled soft moans, often glancing at the stairs to see if anyone might be coming. He gripped the sheets in fists, watching Akira’s hand slowly work its way around his erection, this thumb occasionally gliding over the tip. Every time it did, Yusuke felt a surge of pleasure shoot through him. 

“I’m gonna ask you again.” Akira began. “How often do you touch yourself Yusuke?”

Yusuke blushed hard, not wanting to answer. “O-often…” He mumbled. 

“Oh yeah? That’s more like it. How often hm?”

Yusuke wanted to slap him but would never dream of going through with something like that. “Everyday…”

“Ooohhh.” Akira chuckled. “What a dirty boy, not so innocent i see. But if that’s the case, you must have some sort of fantasy, maybe a fetish?” Akira grinned. “I’ll occupy myself and give you some time to think about it.” 

Akira lowered his mouth around the tip of Yusuke’s dick and circled his tongue, just grazing the tip before sucking hard on the head.

“AH!!” Yusuke arched his back, biting down on his bottom lip to try and keep quiet. Akira’s tongue was so soft and moved so fast that he couldn’t even think. Yusuke groaned, squirming about as Akira kept switching up speed, alternating between sucking hard versus just letting his tongue roll around. “Fuck…”

“Oh? Cursing now are we? You’re being so naughty tonight.” Akira teased, looking up at the other.

“Please… keep going…” Yusuke gasped.

“Does it feel good?” Akira asked with a smug grin.

Yusuke nodded. “So good…” his voice was breathy. 

Akira sucked him again, going faster this time, listening to every groan, moan and gasp the other made. Yusuke had such a soft voice and Akira couldn’t help but love how lewd Yusuke could be. Akira removed his mouth and started stroking him.

“Do you wanna cum?” Akira asked. “Are you already about to give in? I’ve only just begun.” Akira said with a smile.

“W-what..?”

Akira stood, pulling his pants down. Yusuke smirked at the sight of seeing that Akira was also turned on. Yusuke sat up and scooched closer, pulling Akira towards him and took hold of his erection. 

“You wanna play now? Shall i let you?” 

Yusuke nodded. “If this is what we’re gonna do, then let me make you feel good too.” 

Akira smirked and laid back on the bed. Yusuke storked Akira, loving the expressions he was making, proud that he could make him feel this way. Yusuke’s heart was racing and and leaned closer, leaving kisses and bites along Akiras collar bone. Akira gave a soft moan, running his hands through the other’s hair. 

“Ride me.” Akira said. Yusuke positioned himself above the other a lowered himself down slowly. There was a stretching pain and he took it slow. Akira felt and overwhelming pleasure and it took every ounce of self control to not thrust into the other as he got situated. Once Yusuke let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, he nodded and Akira begran thrusting hi hips upward. They both moaned aloud, neither of them feeling anything quite like this. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight…” Akira moaned. “God, you feel so good.”

“Shit…” Yusuke tossed his head back, losing himself in the feeling. Akira thursted fasted into the other, and Yusuke clamped a hand over his mouth to try and keep quiet. With his free hand he began stroking himself in time with Akira’s thrusts. “Oh fuck..!” Yusuke grunted. “I-I’m gonna cum…” 

“Go ahead.” Akira thrust himself as deep into Yusuke as he could, edging himself just enough so that yusuke would cum before him.

“F-fuck-! Akira!” Yusuke moaned with his hand covering part of his mouth. He was trying his best to keep quiet but it was so hard. Ah!! I’m cumming!” Yusuke screwed his eyes shut as Akira kept thrusting into him as his cum spilled onto his leaders stomach. It only took him about a second to realize Akira was still going and he clamped both hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling but he’d never felt so good in his life, it was almost too much. Akira pulled Yusuke down, their lips crashing together as Akira came inside Yusuke. Yusuke gasped slightly at the feeling of Akira’s cum rushing inside of him. 

“Fuck! Yusuke…” Akira moaned into the other’s ear. Once he had finished, Yusuke slowly pulled himself off of the other and Akira watched as Yusuke laid on the bed next to him, panting and sweating. 

“How in the world… did us having a delayed meeting turn into this…” Akira mumbled.

“You act like you didn’t start this!” 

“Oh well.”

Akira sat up, hearing the bell on the door ring down stairs, then hearing Ann’s voice afterwards.

“Hey Sojiro! Are Akira and Yusuke here?”

“Oh yeah I think they’re upstairs.”

Akira jumped up from the bed. “Don’t come up here yet!!!” Akira yelled.

“Um… okay?” Ann replied confused.

“We’ll come meet you down there okay?” Yusuke chimed in as he gathered his clothes.

The two went down stairs after getting dressed and greeted the others. Akira having no problems was able to focus just fine, but Yusuke spent the entire meeting being very distracted and not paying any attention.

“What’s up with you man?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh i… Just didn’t sleep well last night. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Akira rustled his hair. “We all get those days. I’m sure you’ll sleep great tonight though!”


End file.
